1. Field
This disclosure is directed to radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and coupling the RFID tags to objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags comprise a RFID circuit and a tag antenna coupled to the RFID circuit. In some cases, the RFID circuit and tag antenna are placed on a flexible substrate, and the combined RFID circuit, tag antenna and substrate are referred to as an inlay. The size of the tag antenna, and thus the size of RFID tag, is related to the frequency of operation of the RFID tag. For example, a RFID tag operating within a range of frequencies from 860 to 960 Mega-Hertz (MHz) has an antenna length of approximately four inches. In the related art, inlays comprising RFID circuits and tag antennas are laminated within an adhesive label having a length and width of sufficient size to accommodate the RFID tag (e.g., four inches by four inches, or four inches by eight inches), and the label is wholly adhered to an underlying object.
However, many objects to which attaching a RFID may be beneficial are not of sufficient size to accommodate a specific RFID tag. For example, seedling nursery plants and small poultry may be too small to accommodate a RFID tag spanning four inches or more. Moreover, antennas do not work well when placed proximate to metallic or water-based objects, and thus even if a location of sufficient size can be found to which to adhere a label having an RFID tag, RFID tag performance may be severely degraded. Further still, while an object may be of sufficient size to accommodate an RFID tag, adhering a label with a laminated RFID tag to the object may not be desirable (e.g., airline customers may not appreciate a large label semi-permanently adhered to their luggage).